Many different types and styles of memory exist to store data for computers and similar type systems. For example, random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are all presently available to accommodate data storage.
Each type of memory has its own particular advantages and disadvantages. For example, DRAM and SRAM allow individual-bits of data to be erased one at a time, but such memory loses its data when power is removed. EEPROM can alternatively be easily erased without extra exterior equipment, but has reduced data storage density, lower speed, and higher cost. EPROM, in contrast, is less expensive and has greater density but lacks ease of erasability.
Flash memory, has become a popular type of memory because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be rewritten and can hold its contents without power, and thus is nonvolatile. It is used in many portable electronic products, such as cell, phones, portable computers, voice recorders, etc. as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc.
Flash memory is generally constructed of many memory cells where, generally, single bits of data are stored in and read from respective memory cells. The cells are generally programmed by hot electron injection and erased by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling or other mechanisms. As with many aspects of the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing desire and effort to achieve higher device packing densities and increase the number of memory cells on a semiconductor wafer. Similarly, increased device speed and performance are also desired to allow more data to be stored on smaller memory devices.
Individual flash memory cells are organized into individually addressable units or groups, which are accessed for read, program, or erase operations through address decoding circuitry. The individual memory cells are typically comprised of a semiconductor structure adapted for storing a bit of data and includes appropriate decoding and group selection circuitry, as well as circuitry to provide voltages to the cells being operated upon.
The erase, program, and read operations are commonly performed by application of appropriate voltages to certain terminals of the memory cell. In an erase or write operation the voltages are applied so as to cause a charge to be removed or stored in the memory cell. In a read operation, appropriate voltages are applied so as to cause a current to flow in the cell, wherein the amount of such current is indicative of the value of the data stored in the cell. The memory device includes appropriate circuitry to sense the resulting cell current in order to determine the data stored therein, which is then provided to data bus terminals of the device for access by other devices in a system in which the memory device is employed.
Programming circuitry controls a bit of a cell by applying a signal to a wordline, which acts as a control gate, and changing bitline connections such that the bit is stored by the source and drain connections. Programming a cell using a suitable mechanism such as hot electron injection, generally increases the threshold voltage of a cell. In operation, individual flash cells are addressed via the respective bitline and wordline using a peripheral decoder and control circuitry for programming or erasing (writing), or reading functions. Erasing is performed as a blanket operation wherein an array or sector of cells can be simultaneously erased and typically produces a lower threshold voltage in the cell.
By way of further detail, a single bit flash memory cell may be programmed by a suitable mechanism, such as hot electron injection. Programming with hot-electron injection involves applying a relatively high voltage to the control gate and connecting the source to ground and the drain to a predetermined potential above the source. When a resulting electric field is high enough, electrons collect enough energy to be injected from the source onto the nitride layer of the ONO flash. As a result of the trapped electrons, the threshold voltage of the cell increases. This change in the threshold voltage (and thereby the channel conductance) of the cell created by the trapped electrons is what causes the cell to be programmed.
As with many aspects of the semiconductor: industry, there is a continuing desire to scale down device dimensions to achieve higher device packing densities on semiconductor wafers. Similarly, increased device speed and performance are also desired to allow more data to be stored on smaller memory devices. Accordingly, there are ongoing efforts to, among other things, increase the number of memory cells that can be packed on a semiconductor wafer (or die).
For example, another type of flash memory is dual sided ONO flash memory, which allows multiple bits to be stored in a single cell. In this technology, a memory cell is essentially split into two identical (mirrored) or complementary regions, each of which is formulated for storing one of two independent bits. Each dual-sided ONO flash memory cell, like a traditional cell, has a gate, a source, and a drain. However, unlike a traditional stacked gate cell in which the source is always connected to an electrical source and the drain is always connected to an electrical drain, respective dual sided ONO flash memory cells can have the connections of the source and drain reversed during operation to permit the storing of two bits.
In virtual ground type architectures, dual sided ONO flash memory cells have a semiconductor substrate with conductive bitlines. A multilayer storage layer, referred to as a “charge-trapping dielectric layer”, is formed over the semiconductor substrate. The charge-trapping dielectric layer can generally be composed of three separate layers: a first insulating layer, a charge-trapping layer, and a second insulating layer. Wordlines are formed over the charge-trapping dielectric layer substantially perpendicular to the bitlines. Programming circuitry controls two bits per cell by applying a signal to the wordline, which acts as a control gate, and changing bitline connections such that one bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in one arrangement and a complementary bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in another arrangement.
The closeness of such dual sided ONO flash architectures, however, also causes certain undesirable phenomena to become prevalent. For example, isolating two bits or charges stored within a charge trapping layer becomes increasingly difficult as the channel length is decreased and the bits are brought closer together. In this manner, the charge on the bits can contaminate or disturb one another, causing operations performed on the bits to be more challenging and introducing a greater opportunity for error, particularly as arrays become larger and denser. This interdependency or the affect that bits can have on one another is sometimes referred to as complementary bit disturb or CBD.
Similarly, because the bitlines of these high density arrays are close to the unselected neighboring bits and may receive a relatively high voltage, these adjacent bits may be prone to the effects of disturb conditions which may be referred to herein as adjacent bit disturb or ABD.
Regardless of the flash architecture employed, reliably and accurately programming multi-bit flash such as dual sided ONO flash and multi-level flash cells can be particularly sensitive with the attendant complications of maintaining narrow Vt distributions in order to accurately read and determine a data state from a corresponding Vt level. In addition, even if such narrow Vt distributions are attained for the various multiple levels, unless the memory cells can be programmed to within the acceptable limits quickly, efficiently, and reliably, little competitive advantage may be gained.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved system and method of quickly and efficiently controlling and driving multi-bit, and in particular, multi-level flash memory cells of a virtual ground array during write operations, while maintaining ABD control that achieves narrow Vt distributions of the programmed bit states.